


No One Can Compare To You

by MikaTheMad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Supportive Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaTheMad/pseuds/MikaTheMad
Summary: "Where do you think you're going, Evan Buckley?"Eddie and Buck got drunk and slept with each other. The next morning, Buck tries to sneak out but Eddie doesn't plan on letting him go that easily.Set the morning after.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 368





	No One Can Compare To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday and still don't really know how that happened. I haven't written in months, I binge-watched (most of) 9-1-1 in the last week instead of studying for the test I have tomorrow (10/10 do not recommmend) and I just sorta... couldn't stop thinking about these two. (I actually based this on an original story I wrote a while back lol I thought it fit for them.)  
> I am also most definitely projecting my friendship with my best friend on Buddy so I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. I hope you still like it!

Eddie turned around in his bed, away from the window, the sun streaming into the room too bright for him to continue sleeping. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, looking at the man lying next to him, one arm still thrown over him. Buck. His best friend. Well… he did hope that would change soon. They had slept together last night after all but Eddie had the feeling the conversation they would have to make would not go as smoothly as he hoped. This was Buck after all. 

Buck scrunched up his brows, the brightness of the room seemingly waking him up as well. Eddie smiled at the sight. The man was adorable when he was asleep, suddenly looking ten years younger. 

Before Buck could open his eyes, Eddie closed his own, pretending to still be asleep. He wanted to know what Buck would do. 

A few seconds later he heard a sharp inhale of breath right beside him. Eddie had to fight hard to not let his lips twitch upwards in a noiseless snort. He couldn't keep his breathing even like a sleeping person for a moment, worried that Buck would see through him but the man didn't seem to have noticed. 

Next, he heard cloth rustling and then a few light steps going further away. Eddie opened his eyes, seeing Buck already dressed in his clothes from yesterday and on the way to the door. He had to smile a little despite himself. His best friend was so predictable. If Eddie weren't so sure that Buck felt the exact same for him as he did for Buck he would probably be a bit heartbroken right about now. But he knew Buck and he knew his insecurities too that often prevented him from believing the good things that happened to him were actually real and could last as well. 

"Where do you think you're going, Evan Buckley?", Eddie asked, sitting up in his bed at the same time. 

Buck flinched, obviously having believed Eddie really was still asleep. 

"You're awake?" Buck turned around slowly, an awkward and not very convincing smile on his lips. 

Eddie just raised his brows. Obviously, he was awake. 

"Uh… since when?" 

"Since before you woke up." 

Buck stared at him for a moment, then sighed. He turned back around towards the door. "I should go." 

"Buck", Eddie called out before his best friend could take a single step. He wasn't going to let Buck go so easily. In fact, he wasn't planning to let him go at all. They needed to talk. "We slept together last night." 

Buck flinched again but this time he didn't turn back to look at Eddie. 

Eddie sighed. 

"I'm not going to let you pretend it didn't happen", he finished a bit gentler. 

Slowly, Buck turned around but he didn't look at Eddie. He looked at a spot of the blanket on his side of the bed - because to Eddie it already was Buck's side of the bed - and couldn't lift his eyes. 

"We were drunk", Buck said softly, still not daring to believe Eddie could ever feel the same. God, sometimes the man frustrated Eddie so much. (Sometimes, he really hated Buck's parents so much for being the foremost reason Buck was like this - so insecure, so sure he wasn't worthy, wasn't enough for anyone.) 

"We were", Eddie agreed. "But we weren't so drunk we didn't know what we were doing. And you know that I do not sleep with random people just because I drank a bit. I slept with you because I wanted to. And I still want to now, when I'm very sober." 

At some point Buck had looked up, searching Eddie's eyes as if he could find a lie in there. Eddie knew he wouldn't be able to find one because he had spoken the truth. He'd wanted to sleep with Buck for years now - knew Buck had wanted it too - but he had never acted on it, it had never been the right time. Though he did have to admit that doing it while they were both a bit drunk had probably not been the best idea. It just gave Buck reason to doubt Eddie's feelings which really wasn't what Eddie wanted. 

Buck's gaze dropped again, stopping for a short moment on Eddie's bare chest - Eddie hadn't bothered to put on anything more than a pair of boxers last night - and he returned to staring at the blanket. 

Eddie's lips twitched a little again when he realized where Buck's eyes had stopped for a moment. Then he patted the bed next to him. "Come over here. Sit down." 

Buck hesitated a bit but eventually came back to the bed, sitting on it and leaning back against the headrest like Eddie. Except he was sitting right on the edge of the bed, putting as much space between them as possible. 

Eddie sighed. He moved closer, held up his hand palm up between them and looked at Buck expectantly. He wanted to leave the choice to Buck but he knew that he wouldn't deny him - wouldn't deny himself - this. 

It took a while but eventually Buck did take his hand and Eddie immediately intertwined their fingers, smiling slightly at him. 

"Buck. I know that I haven't shown you much reason in the past to have you believe it but I want to be with you. I want to live with you, I want to raise Christopher with you, I want you by my side every day for the rest of our lives, not just on the job but outside of it too. And, yes, I want to sleep with you too, I want to kiss you and I want to hold you because I'm in love with you."

Buck just stared at him for a long time. Eddie could practically see the thoughts in his head racing around, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. Except there wasn't much to make sense of because Eddie had tried to speak as clearly as possible so that Buck couldn't misinterpret what he had said. At least not by much. 

Then Buck turned his gaze away, running his free hand over his face, looking completely overwhelmed. His other hand, still holding onto Eddie's, was trembling slightly. 

Eddie gave him time. He knew Buck needed some time to process this. Still… "Don't overthink. I meant everything I said. I meant what I said yesterday too" - _I love you_ \- "and I meant it when I said that I'm in love with you." 

The alcohol had made it easier yesterday, to say those three words. Eddie wasn't sure he could say it again right now, this early in their - hopefully soon - relationship but he did mean it. He just needed some time as well. And he wanted to say it again at a more appropriate time, not in the middle of, well, slightly drunken sex and not when Buck could easily be completely overwhelmed or feel pressured. _I'm in love with you_ had to be enough for now. 

"You want me? You want me to help you raise Christopher? Eddie, you know how messed up I am." Buck was looking at him now but Eddie could see that he was still insecure. 

"Yes, I want you." Eddie snorted a bit. "And, sure, you have your problems but, come on, how long have we known each other? You know exactly how messed up I am too. And Christopher? I've told you before that there is no one in this world I trust more with him than you. You already love him as if he were your own son and I wouldn't want anyone else to be his other parent." Eddie turned his body to Buck and reached his free hand up to touch Buck's cheek, turning his face to him so they were properly looking at each other. "Buck. There is only you I want in my life, in Christopher's life, as our family. I know you. I know you don't feel like you need to pretend before me, like you need to be someone you're not. And it's the same for me. Besides that, Buck, you're in love with me too, aren't you?" Buck turned red and lowered his eyes to avoid Eddie's gaze. "So what is there to think about? The rest we can work out later but, honestly, basing a relationship on a friendship is probably best for the both of us." 

"Why are you always so reasonable", Buck grumbled quietly, not really sounding like he was asking a question. 

Eddie laughed a little. He couldn't help it. This meant he had finally gotten through to Buck. "Because I know how your brain works." 

Buck snorted. "Yeah." Then he looked back up at Eddie, moving a bit closer on the bed. "It might take a while until I can get this into my head that you really want me." 

Eddie could only smile fondly. "I know. It's okay, I can just tell you everyday that you're the one I want and that no one can compare to you." 

He could both see and feel Buck blush, then his best friend - boyfriend? - leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Eddie's own. Buck sighed. "You're right. I am in love with you. I just… never thought you'd feel the same or that I would be enough for you." 

"You are enough." Eddie stared into Buck's eyes, squeezed his hand that he was still holding. "You will always be enough and you always were enough. It just… didn't feel like the right time until now. Well, I am sorry that the first time we slept together was when we were both a bit drunk because I know that that allowed your brain to make you doubt my feelings for you. But I really didn't want to wait anymore."

Buck smiled. "Me neither. I'm actually kinda glad it happened like this because maybe if you hadn't told me all this just now and it had happened differently I would've found something else that would make me doubt you." 

Eddie sighed lightly, with a smile on his face because he know it was true. Buck's brain was a bit of an asshole sometimes and, though Buck did his best, he wasn't quite in the place yet where he could rationalize with his brain. But Eddie knew he was getting there. 

"Let's go out", he asked then because he still wanted this to be official, lest Buck's brain gave him other things to doubt. 

Buck smiled even wider. "Yeah. Boyfriends?" 

Eddie chuckled and leaned forward to give Buck a short kiss. "Boyfriends." 

And then Buck finally surged forward, as confident as he had been the day before, kissing Eddie like there was no tomorrow. Eddie let him, let himself fall backwards, pulling Buck with him so they were lying on top of each other, still kissing. 

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing harder. Eddie looked up at Buck, his best friend, his boyfriend, his partner on and off the job. "Don't try to run away anymore, ok? I know I don't show my affection as openly as you do so if you start doubting me, talk to me. I'll try to show you how much I'm in love with you more from now on, alright?" 

Buck smiled down at him. "Ok. I'll try. You know it's difficult for me to talk about it when my brain is being annoying but I'll try. We can do this, right?"

"We can." Eddie smiled back and pulled Buck down again to kiss him some more. Christopher was at Abuela's and they had another two hours before they had to go pick him up. There was enough time for some more reassuring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
